A variety of different types of authentication mechanisms are known for restricting and authenticating access to a service or a system. These authentication mechanisms may include username and password combinations, authentication tokens, or the like. Certain types of authentication mechanisms may require a user to define tokens, patterns, and/or pin numbers to further authenticate an account. The aforementioned types of authentication mechanisms suffer from a number of drawbacks, technical solutions to which are described herein.